


Don’t Let Worry Kill You -- Let The Church Help

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean’s finally gone from kinky to blasphemy. It was bound to happen eventually. Next in the Dean's Kink List series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Don’t Let Worry Kill You -- Let The Church Help  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Dean’s finally gone from kinky to blasphemy. It was bound to happen eventually.  
**Author’s Note** This one’s for [ ](http://lvlysnidrus.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lvlysnidrus.livejournal.com/)**lvlysnidrus** , who I could never turn down.  
**Kink:** Church sex.  
  
  
Sam shifted on the steps and tried to cover Dean’s body with his, not sure exactly what the punishment was for breaking into a church. “Dean, come on, this is stupid.”  
  
“Aren’t churches like, always open?” Dean asked, lifting his head. “They’re always open on Law and Order.”  
  
Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, cringing when the door finally opened with a loud creak. “Okay, can we just get in and get out and then--” he stopped talking when Dean grabbed onto his arm, dragging him into the church. “Dean! Let go of me.”  
  
Dean turned on his flashlight, shining it around the large church, looking around in awe. “This place is beautiful.”  
  
“Then why did we break in?” Sam asked, closing the heavy door behind them. “Desecrating a church, yeah… _that_ might get police attention.”  
  
“We’re not desecrating anything,” Dean said, walking up the aisle. “Sam, even I’m not going to vandalize a church.”  
  
“I think we already did,” Sam muttered before he tripped on the carpet. His arms shot out and he hit a pew on the way down to the floor, sprawled out.  
  
Dean didn’t even glance back, just laughed to himself and kept shining the flashlight. “This is a Catholic church, right?”  
  
Sam groaned and stayed still for a couple moments, as if waiting for somebody to barge in on them after the sound he made during his fall. “Yeah, Saint Vincent Madelgarus,” he answered as he pushed himself up.  
  
“That’s nice,” Dean said, looking around the church. “The Catholics confess though, right?” he asked, looking back at Sam.  
  
Sam nodded before cocking his head to the side, frowning at Dean. “Now? You choose _now_ to confess? I think it’s too late, Dean.”  
  
Dean shook his head and smiled when he finally spotted the confessional. “Come on, Sammy. There’s something I gotta do.”  
  
“I think we have to be Catholic for confession to work,” Sam said, following Dean anyway.  
  
Dean groaned and set his flashlight down. “Would you shut the hell up about the confession? I’m not confessing anything. Jesus, man, just wait a second.” He fumbled with the small handle of the confessional before finally getting it open, shrugging off his jacket, letting it hit the floor before stepping into the room really no bigger than a closet. He sat down and sighed, waving at Sam. “Okay, come on.”  
  
“Come on where?” Sam asked, nudging at Dean’s jacket with his foot.  
  
“Take off your jacket and come on in,” Dean said, grinning.  
  
“Uh…why?” Sam asked, looking at Dean.  
  
“Just do it,” Dean said, leaning against the wall.  
  
Sam sighed and took off his jacket, laying it down on the pew beside Dean’s flashlight. “Okay, so now what?”  
  
“Come in,” Dean said again, patting his lap. “And close the door behind ya.”  
  
Sam turned his head, looking away from Dean as he laughed, shaking his head. “Yeah, that’s great Dean. Um, you jerk off, get what is so obviously a church kink out of the way. I’ll be in the car. Kay?” He grabbed his jacket and started to walk away before Dean’s hand grabbed onto his wrist. He glanced back, and even in the dark, he could see the twinkle in Dean’s eyes. “Dean, this is a _church_. Do you get that?”  
  
“That’s the point,” Dean smiled, pulling Sam back into the confessional, sitting down again.  
  
Sam dropped his jacket and pressed as close as he could to Dean, closing the door. He looked down at Dean, tongue coming out to wet his lips when he realized where Dean’s head came up to. He swallowed hard and pressed his hands against the wall. “How long is this gonna take? A priest could show up at anytime.”  
  
Dean shrugged and brought his hands up, working at Sam’s belt, looking up at him as he undid the button fly. “Oh, I don’t know. Let’s just wing it.” He tugged Sam’s jeans and boxers down a little bit, lifting the hem of Sam’s shirt out of the way, kissing just below Sam’s bellybutton. He tugged Sam’s cock out of Sam’s boxers, moving his mouth down to kiss at the base.   
  
Sam bit the inside of his lip and shifted, spreading his legs a little further apart. “What if a priest comes back?”  
  
“It’s three in the morning,” Dean said, pulling back a little bit. “People don’t confess at three a.m.” He put his mouth back down, wetting his lips thoroughly before pressing kisses along the vein, coming up to suck on the head.  
  
Sam swallowed hard, starting to breathe a little heavier out his nose. “I uh…I think---”  
  
“I think that’s your problem, Sammy,” Dean said, pulling back again. “You think too much. Now shut up. If a priest friggin’ finds us it’s gonna be ‘cause you can’t shut your mouth.” His tongue came out and he lapped at the head of Sam’s dick, eyes fluttering closed, moaning softly.  
  
Sam groaned, half at the feeling of Dean’s full lips around him, half at the dull ache starting in his legs from the awkward stance.  
  
Dean worked his mouth down, swirling his tongue around as he slowly pulled back off. “God, you’re hot,” he murmured, wrapping his fingers around Sam, jerking him off, dragging his lips over Sam’s length.   
  
Sam squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to pump his hips. He peeled one hand off the wall and let it drop to Dean’s head, fingers digging into his short hair. “Dean, we have to-- god we have to--” he finally just shut up, head dropping forward, watching his hips jerk, watching Dean’s hand work him. “Dean, I think I’m gonna come,” he whined, fingers running through Dean’s hair. “God,” he muttered, hips pumping a little harder, Dean’s moans and groans sending vibrations up Sam’s spine. “Dean, god, just-- little harder.”  
  
Dean pulled off Sam but jerked him quicker, squeezing every time he reached the head. “Okay, Sammy. It’s okay.”  
  
Sam’s fingers curled into the wall and he pumped his hips into Dean’s fist, turning his head into his arm, coming with a muffled cry, biting into his arm. “Dean,” he sobbed, pumping his hips through the aftershocks, tiny jerks through Dean’s fist. He groaned and pulled his fingers out of Dean’s hair, trying to push himself up off the wall. “God,” he said quietly, voice rough.   
  
Dean let go of Sam, tilting his head back to look up at Sam. “How that that?” he asked, licking at his lips.  
  
Sam smiled and reached out, swiping the back of his hand over Dean’s cheek, wiping up his come. He wiped his hand off on his pants, dragging his thumb across Dean’s swollen lips.  
  
Dean looked around the small confessional, pitying Sam for his awkward height at the moment. “Come on,” he said softly, rubbing Sam’s thighs comfortingly, “sit down.”  
  
Sam shifted awkwardly before dropping down onto Dean’s lap, laying his head against Dean’s chest, taking a deep breath. He yawned quietly, lifting his head to look at Dean. “I know you didn’t bring me in here just to get me off, Dean.”  
  
Dean grinned. “No, you’d be right. I brought you in here to get me off, too.” He kissed Sam’s temple, wrapping an arm around him. “I’m gonna fuck you,” he finished quietly.  
  
Sam’s breath hitched and he pushed himself up, shoving his jeans and boxers further down his thighs. He leaned against the door of the confessional, looking out the small holes made in the design of the wood.   
  
Dean stood up behind Sam, two fingers automatically searching out Sam’s entrance, pressing in quickly.  
  
Sam gasped and tried to dig his fingers into the door, toes curling in his sneakers. “Yes,” he breathed, pressing his hips back onto Dean’s fingers.  
  
Dean twisted his fingers and used his other hand to undo his jeans, pushing them down enough to pull his dick out, jerking it a couple times. He mouthed at the back of Sam’s neck, nipping at his ear, smiling when Sam cried out. “Know any prayers?”  
  
Sam trembled against the door, head pressing into the wood. “Dean, can’t,” he took a deep breath, “pray. Just fuck.”  
  
Dean jerked himself a couple more times, biting into his lip as he pulled his fingers out and guided himself towards Sam’s entrance, pressing in a little, gently. They both gasped, Sam wrapped tightly around Dean, not enough prep, not even slick.   
  
Sam could feel every centimeter of Dean pushing into him, dragging on him. He took a deep shuddering breath, tears stinging his eyes.   
  
“Sorry,” Dean said gruffly, pulling back out slowly. He spit into his hand a couple times, jerking himself with it, trying again. “Better?”  
  
“Yeah,” Sam nodded, wishing they hadn’t left the lube back in the motel room. “It’s fine.”  
  
Dean finally was all the way in and he took a deep breath, rocking in and out gently. “You’re hot.”  
  
Sam snorted and dropped his head, working his hips against Dean’s. “That’s nice.”  
  
“I meant inside,” Dean said, looking over Sam’s shoulder to look out into the church, remembering where they were. “But this is pretty hot too.”  
  
Sam smiled and glanced back at Dean, mouth opening, panting heavily when Dean began thrusting in harder, quicker. “Yes,” he breathed, nodding eagerly. “Yes, God, Dean.” He moaned, cutting himself off when he heard something on the other side of the door. “Dean,” he said harshly.  
  
“Yeah,” Dean moaned, fingers digging into Sam’s hips.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes. “No, _Dean_ ,” he snapped. “There’s somebody out there.”  
  
“What?” Dean exclaimed, hips stilling.  
  
“Shh,” Sam said, making a face. “Just shh.”   
  
Dean leaned forward and they both watched out the door, seeing a priest hurry by the confessional, going to the doors.  
  
“Holy shit,” Sam said, trying to shake Dean off of him. “Dean, get off me. There’s a priest.” They both heard the doors open, and then a young man talking to the priest. “Shit,” he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut, as if that would make him less visible to the priest.   
  
“Just-- just be quiet,” Dean said softly, running his fingers over Sam’s sides. He kissed the back of Sam’s neck, waiting to see where the priest and young man settled. He cringed when he heard the door beside them in the confessional open, and then the third door opened, the priest and young man getting in with them.   
  
“Off,” Sam whispered, trying to push Dean off of him, as Dean began to work his hips again.   
  
“I’m not done,” Dean whispered back, trying to ignore the voices of the priest and the young man. “Sammy,” he moaned, sucking on Sam’s neck.   
  
Any blood that had stuck around for a second round had left instantly when Sam had heard the priest, but that didn’t stop Dean’s thrusts from shooting spikes of pleasure up his spine. “Yeah,” he said softly, trying to forget that there was two other people so close to them.   
  
Dean pumped his hips a little harder, licking a stripe up Sam’s neck as he came, biting down on his tongue and cheeks and lips, anything to keep from crying out. “Yes,” he breathed, hips jerking a couple more times before he finally stilled, pulling out of Sam slowly. He did up his jeans and waited for Sam to do up his, sitting back down for a moment. “Now what?” he mouthed, looking up at Sam.  
  
Sam took a deep breath and opened the door to the confessional, opening it only as much as he needed to slip out, grabbing his jacket before ducking out of the way, waiting for Dean to slip out behind.  
  
Dean grabbed his jacket and his flashlight, looking up at Sam.   
  
“Just run,” Sam mouthed, grasping onto Dean’s hand, bursting into a sprint, leading Dean through the pews and down the aisle. He stopped to push open the heavy door, running outside as soon as he could fit. He ran down the steps and leaned against the Impala, panting breathlessly, looking over at Dean in disbelief. “Are you serious?” he demanded. “ _I’m not done_? My god, Dean.”  
  
Dean grinned. “My god, too, Sammy. My god too.”   
 


End file.
